


Just A Nightmare

by RAAMIsABeast



Series: Short Story Collection [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Children, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAAMIsABeast/pseuds/RAAMIsABeast
Summary: As a past suffer of frequent nightmares in his childhood, he knew that parental affection helped to sooth the running mind. Patting the bed, he moved a little so Alex could get comfortable, smiling and cuddling the young boy.





	Just A Nightmare

Shaking his mum and dad awake, the child did his best to keep his gasping cries as quiet as possible. His dad woke first.

"What is it, Alex?..."

He grunted, wiping his eyes, voice heavy with sleep.

"There's, there's a mon... a monster... man..."

"It's just a nightmare, Alex."

As a past suffer of frequent nightmares in his childhood, he knew that parental affection helped to sooth the running mind. Patting the bed, he moved a little so Alex could get comfortable, smiling and cuddling the young boy.

"And I'll always be here to save you from your nightmares."

"He... said that, that... he knows you... well..."

"It's just because you know me."

After a few minutes, the child settled into sleep again, covered by his dad's arms and his dad's embrace.

Lulled by the gentle breathing of his son and wife, the man let himself be pulled back into the dream world. Just before he fully went to sleep, there was a soft touch to his cheek with claws and a soft voice purring his name, purring that it was back again.

He didn't sleep well that night.


End file.
